Teruhiko Yukimura
Teruhiko Yukimura is Course 1 Student Council member. Despite his excellent academic ability, his good athletic ability and his extremely magical ability landed him as a Leader of the Club Management Group. Abilities Phalanx Phalanx (鐵壁) is a Move-Type Defensive Magic that isn't simply a sustained magic barrier, but a barrier that continuously refreshes itself. This is similar to a dense formation of heavy infantry that marches as one to increase the group's defensive power and then translates that power into an offense. Even if the initial barrier falters, the one behind would simply replace it, to be continued to add infinitude.5 The barriers are in constant motion within set boundaries, not necessarily in front of oneself, but rather dozens of barriers can be sent crashing at high speeds into the enemy.6 It is impermeable to gas and can resist temperatures in excess of 20,000°C. (Note that the temperature of a "small" conventional nuclear blast, such as the one exploded over Nagasaki, is more than 1,000,000°C at the epicentre. Modern nuclear weapons produce temperatures in the tens of millions of degrees at their epicentre.)7 Defensive Multiple barriers are erected simultaneously allowing the Phalanx to defend against a variety of attacks including firearms and magic. Offensive The offensive barrier which possesses the sole function of being impermeable to all attacks can even be spread out within another person's magic. The magic barrier that sets matter as its target possesses the interference strength that simply disallows any other magic to exist. Although there are disadvantages in that the firing range is limited and it can only be used against existing phenomena, this magic that combines anti-personnel, anti-object, and anti-magic properties has powerful applications at short distances in group combat. This magic inherited the name from the ancient Greeks' formation and displays defensive prowess and suffocating pressure worthy of its lofty name. Reflector It is an Area Of Effect Magic that ignores solids, fluids, and gases and creates a force field reversing motion vectors. 5 Spatial Awareness Teruhiko took the next step to hone their natural talents in spatial awareness. Their ability to wield multiple types of Area of Effect defensive magic has earned them the title Iron Wall. With his skills, Teruhiko is able to cast extremely difficult defensive Area of Effect Magics from 400 meters out. Thanks to his mastery of space manipulation and his sensitivity to changes in spatial distribution, he can read the "meaning" like Tatsuya with his Elemental Sight. Psion Wall Psion Wall is a magic that the Teruhiko use to place a wall of psions densely around themselves. Each time a barrier is destroyed it reconstructs itself and becomes a stronger barrier.8 Although it is magic seen as a barrier type that can disable any magic it comes in contact with, it differs from the innate defense of Tomitsuka. Over Clocking It is a special technique belongs to Teruhiko. A technique that raises the activity of the magic calculation area in order to surpass his potential and temporarily increase his magic power. This is a technique for ensuring victory at the price of having your life as a magician shortened, the “Capitals Final Defense”.8 Neutron Barrier Is a magic that uses the magic area of Gravity Control-type Magic and the Magic Area formed by the Shift Magic. As its name implies, Neutron Barrier was a type of magic that generated a field that prevented neutrons from rebounding.9 Voice Actor Japanese dub: Tsubasa Gouda English dub: Josh Grelle Category:Course 1 Student Council Members Category:Male Superheroes